


The fight for the crown means War-ners...

by FandomShipperAway



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Animaniacs, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Mickey Mouse and Friends (Cartoon 1994)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Ballroom Dancing, Bisexual Max Goof, Bisexual Yakko Warner, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crush at First Sight, Flirting, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Inspired by Movie: The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004), Kind of a Wakko’s wish AU but not really?, M/M, Modern Royalty, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, yeah I picked the worst movie sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShipperAway/pseuds/FandomShipperAway
Summary: Yakko Warner thought that highschool was rough many years ago. But now, he’s twenty-one and is in the middle of a company battle for the throne of Warnerstock. He thought it would be easy, but now he realizes that love, family and a country is hard to keep under control when everything just keeps going wrong...—Previously a one shot known as “How can one dance when you step on the other’s foot?”—
Relationships: Max Goof/Yakko Warner, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So for those wondering, the ship of Max and Yakko (Yax) was made by Multispaze20 and popularized by pickle_raye with fan art, both of whom are on Instagram! Go check them out

When Yakko Warner stood on the steps to the ballroom. A smile stood on his face as he waved to the many people and toons of kingdoms from varying kingdoms.

All come to celebrate his twenty-first birthday... which okay- wow. Yeah he’s had many parties before, but he celebrated them back in Acme falls, and all of which had been celebrated with either his siblings, or with a handful of townsfolk. 

But anyways let’s go back to talking about how he was waving (a bit too harsh in Bug’s honest opinion) his watch somehow managed to slip itself of his wrist. And was miraculously caught by one of the guards. 

Yakko turned around blushed brightly with embarrassment and gave a small nervous chuckle. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

The guard gave him a shrug and handed him the watch. “It’s fine man, happens all the time.” Which was probably referring as to how Yakko was the clumsier one of the three siblings. As in such where “happens all the time” would make more sense. However after handing Yakko the watch he gives him a smile. “Happy birthday, though man.”

Yakko’s small embarrassed smile disappeared slightly and was released by a happier smile. “Thank you.” He told him with a kind smile. 

After that he walked down the stairs and the party continued on like normal. 

Thankfully Bugs let the ballroom continue on with dancing and talking. However he did tell Yakko to be much more careful and to not make a fool of himself. Which was hard not to do as he crown kept trying to fall off his head. That and it was basically in his ink to be a zany toon. 

Nevertheless, the prince did his best to remain calm, which was easy. The guests however- the complete opposite of how Yakko was acting. Zany. 

Which would’ve been fine, but it was such a chore for the prince to even dance with one person. For example, he danced with someone who he couldn’t even understand. Then another person kept looking at their feet as the two danced and stepped on Yakkos feet. (Okay note to self, start wearing shoes....) 

Another person he danced with was so annoying and monotone that he couldn’t even escape from his grip until Scratchansniff came in and had Yakko meet members of parliament. The first of which was named “Brain” who he had met before briefly (since the mouse was the prime minister), and this time they had engaged in a conversation that Yakko clearly didn’t care about.

But thankfully the interaction ended and Yakko was pushed over to see another member, and the cycle continued on and on. With alternating between dancing with people and talking with parliament. 

Oh wait! Let’s not forget the small group of people who he desperately tried to talk with him, but he unfortunately was whisked away to talk with said parliament members. And they where glaring at him now as they talked behind their hands and Champagne. Which okay one, the fact that they had been talking behind his back wasn’t the best thing, but heeded to get over it. 

Besides he didn’t want to talk with anybody right now. Or dance. And he had finally gotten to slip away from all that and found himself near the banquet table. And on it stood his birthday cake. Untouched and looked so- just- delicious looking! He couldn’t help himself, and found a knife and fork. He then used said items to move a frosted flower and grabbed a decently sized crumb of what seemed to be chocolate cake.

With that, the toon glanced around quickly before eating the small piece of cake. And he couldn’t wait until they actually decided to announce when they would cut the cake because it was probably the best tasting cakes ever. Which probably was false, but hey! he was hungry and everything looked so good! But he didn’t want string cheese (which was probably put out for that one weird guest who always wanted it) due to him being lactose intolerant. That and a small little bite of cake wouldn’t hurt anybody right? 

“I saw that.” A voice said.

The said voice caused Yakko to freak out a small bit as he put down the fork and knife. “I can explain-“ he turned around and in front of him stood Buster Bunny. And this caused Yakko to let out a happy squeal, which in turn caused Buster to let out a small laugh before hugging the toon. 

“Oh it’s so good to see you!” Buster told the toon as he broke from the hug. A bright smile stood on his face

”It’s good to see you too!” Yakko replied. “How have you been?”

The blue and white rabbit thought for a second and shrugged. “Same old, same old I guess. Not much to say really. how about you?” 

Yakko gave a shrug. “Not much to say expect I’m fine.” He then looked at the rabbit and glanced over for a second for who knows what reason. And his face drops when he sees Scratchansniff, who’s probably looking for him to get him to talk to another parliament member. “Uuuuhh- Buster how about we walk and talk?” And with that he grabbed the rabbit by the hand and began to walk across the ballroom and out of sight from Scratchansniff.   
  
As they walked, well more like, as Yakko dragged Buster, the toon glanced back at the rabbit. “So what have you been up to?” 

The rabbit gave a chuckle. “You know the usual, just causing mischief whenever and wherever I can.” 

“I should’ve been able to guess that.” Yakko said with a small shrug as he continued to drag Buster. Though stopped when as he walked, bumped into a person... and stepped on their foot. Which in turn caused Yakko to release his grip on Buster as the person gave a small groan. 

“Oh I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to step on your foot! Are y-“ As Yakko turned to face the poor soul whose foot got stepped on. He pauses briefly as he stares at the toon with dog like features in front of him. “Are you alright?” 

The toon in question nods. “Yes I’m fine, your highness.” Smiling at yakko as he does so. “Besides the fault was my own. I apologize.” 

“No, no. I should’ve been paying attention to where I was going...” Yakko explains before the two go quiet. However the prince does continue with the conversation. “You know, maybe we can exchange licenses and proof of insurance?” He gives a small shrug and a nervous smile as he does so.

The toon lets out a lighthearted laugh and looks down at his shoes. “No, it’s fine. Besides the shoes were a tad bit big anyways. Perhaps the swelling should make them fit better.” He then smiles softly and at Yakko and makes his way left as the prince takes the other left. 

And once they are out of sight from the toon, Buster pokes Yakko with his elbow in the rib. “What kinda flirting was that?” 

The prince blushed brightly and rolled his eyes. “Flirting? What flirting? I was just doing my best to be a good person. Besides if I scuffed up those shoes I’d probably be in a lot of trouble.” 

“With what? The shoe insurance agency?” 

“Yes.” Was all that Buster got in response. 

And just like that, Buster and Yakko talked for a little while longer before the prince was rushed off to meet another parliament member. Then after that, he thought could get some time to hang out with some of the party goers like Buster, Babs, Bugs, Lola and a few others. But he was asked to dance with someone, who definitely needed dance lessons... or ballroom etiquette. Hell they needed both.

Then after that he danced with a few more zany people that he didn’t bother to remember. Then he was dragged over to meet another handful of parliament members. Then after that he was whisked off into the arms of another dancer. Who had ballroom etiquette (barely) and had a good dancing, well for the lower part of the body. The top- well- Yakko heard Buster tell a small group of toons from the other side of the ball room that the guy “looks like he was trying to land a plane!” 

But the guy was sweet and meant no harm. Hell he even compared Yakko’s dancing (even though he was more like a rag doll at this point) to woodland creatures, like a deer, squirrel, and for some reason, a raccoon? 

Thankfully the dance was was soon stopped when a familiar looking toon interrupted the pair. “May I?” Asking if he could basically cut in. 

Which the other toon was kind enough to let him. Though he did give Yakko a small bow before walking away. 

Yakko turns to the toon that just saved him from more embarrassment. He then quickly takes his hand and begins to dance calmly with them as the two waltz. “Your timing is impeccable. Thank you.” 

The toon gives a small smile and nods. “You’re welcome, your highness.”

”Look, no need for formalities. Just call me Yakko.”

A chuckle escapes the others mouth. “If you say so, Yakko.” 

“And you are?” 

“Max. Just Max.” 

“Alright, just Max.” Yakko says giving Max a slightly mischievous grin. Which causes both of them to laugh softly as they continue to dance. “Also let me say this, I’m glad that our little crash from earlier hasn’t ruined your dancing.” 

“You make it sound like we got into a car crash.” Max says. 

Yakko shrugs. “I did ask for insurance didn’t I?” 

A laugh escapes Max’s lips. “That you did.”

The two continue on dancing for a few more seconds of awkward silence before Yakko actually breaks it. “Well, I’m sorry for stepping on your foot.”   
  
And immediately what came out of Max’s mouth sounded so stupid, cliche, but also so cute in its own way. “You can step on my foot anytime.” Which even Max knew sounded stupid but, hey he couldn’t take it back now, could he? 

A small smile places itself on Yakko’s lips and he slowly leans forward and rests his forehead on Max’s. Causing a small group of _Awwws_ to be heard from across the ballroom by the female patrons like Babs and Lola. (Buster was pretending to gag at the sight) And god he could only imagine what he siblings would say if they saw him. They’d be laughing up a storm. 

But it didn’t matter, this was the calmest moment he’s had all night at this damn party and he was gonna enjoy it. This would be his big break from the zany dancers and the alternating between meeting the different Parliament members. So this was relaxing- his head just rested upon Max’s as they both danced to the soft music. 

It didn’t last long though. The two stopped dancing when Max broke away after feeling a harsh tap on his back. And in front of them stood a girl with short red hair, a fancy light blue dress, and black shoes. And on her face stood a big grin. “Can I dance with prince puppy-head?” Her voice loud and it made Yakko wish the author didn’t include the damn child. 

After wincing, Max straightens himself out and smiles at Yakko. “Goodbye, prince puppy-head.” And after that he gives a bow before walking off.

Yakko gave him a look as he didn’t know whether he should be offended, laugh or be nervous. As the girl in front of him, Elmyra honestly scared Yakko. Which was very rare as not much scared the toon. But he had met the girl before as she was a complete animal lover and he only prayed that this dance would be short. 

Looking towards the girl in front of him, Yakko gives a nervous smile before dancing with her. And it was embarrassing, painful, and Buster, Babs, and Plucky had been laughing at him. Well mostly talking about Elmyra, but they were definitely laughing about how Elmyra was a little devil (not really but she got in people’s nerves a lot) and was obsessed with animals. Which made it hard to get her away from Yakko when Scratchansniff had to go and introduce him to another parliament member.

Thankfully, they somehow managed to get Elmyra away by telling her to go play with some of the kids. And Yakko let out a sigh of relief after she let go of him, after all his ribs didn’t crack so that was a huge plus! Then Scratchansniff led yakko over to the next parliament member, which the toon didn’t even pay attention at this point. He wanted to go to sleep, or read a book. Whichever came first. But first he needed to get over with the party which would hopefully be ending soon. 

And in all honesty after that, the party then began to go in a flash after meeting that parliament member. All yakko could really remember after that was eating cake, talking with Max who he managed to find miraculously. Though the conversation was short lived and the two shared glances throughout the rest of the night. Then let’s not forget when Yakko was making his way across the room and a servant bumped into him. Accidentally knocking his crown over. And it went a little something like this: 

The small scream of Yakko is what got people’s attention. But he didn’t mean too, he didn’t scream much unless he was really tired and was just jumpy. Which now he was. Which wasn’t good as he one, felt like he was going to pass out, and two he ha made a small scene which Bugs did NOT want him doing...

“Oh my goodness your highness I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean too!” The server said nervously as he reached a hand out then redacted it quickly. Afraid that Yakko was hurt. However the toon put his gloved hand on the server’s shoulder as a way to tell him it was okay. 

“Hey hey, it’s fine. I’m fine, not hurt, just a little startled is all. I promise!” Yakko told him doing his best to reassure the man. Which works for the most part and the male eventually walks away. Still feeling a pang of guilt. 

Turning around to look for the crown that had been knocked off his head he saw it held out in front of him. So thankfully Yakko didn’t have to go searching for it. He then looks up to see who was holding it and smiles at a slightly familiar face. One of the parliament members who he thinks is named “Pete”. 

“Oh thank you so much.” Yakko says reaching for the crown so he can place it on his head. 

Pete stops him however and places it upon the twenty-one year old’s head. “You should be more careful your highness. Some people would’ve tried to take it from you.” 

Yakko pales a bit as he feels the weight back on his head and chuckles. “Oh... well- I’m glad you’re not like one of those people.” He pauses and smiles softly at Pete before walking away. “Thank you for the help!”

Thankfully Yakko didn’t notice Pete glare at him the entire remaining time of the ball. Or when Max and him would share a glance. (But that didn’t matter, as that story comes at a later date...) 

The rest of night for Yakko went great. And thankfully after two more hours, Bugs ended the party and he and Yakko thanked the guests for coming before retiring to their own rooms. With the prince thinking about his dance with Max the entire time. 

Sadly with Yakko being so busy he never got any information about Max (aside from his name) and wished that Max had exchanged at least some information with him. But maybe another time would come when the two could meet up and talk again... Yakko could only hope. 

But for now he’d have to push that thought back. He just needed sleep. Hopefully everyone would let him sleep in tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s not really any YakkoxMax content in this chapter, but in the future chapters there will be more Yax I promise!  
> Also I’m running of four hours of sleep max. This chapter probably shows that in the story telling and writing department... so sorry...

When Yakko woke up in the morning he went straight back to bed. He didn’t want anything to do with anybody. His head hurt, and his brain felt like it was being rattled out of his skull. Which was not a good feeling, but he’d get over it by taking a ibuprofen. Those usually always seemed to work. 

Yakko eventually decided to roll out of bed at around noon. Which Bugs wasn’t too pleased with as the twenty-one year old missed out on breakfast. However the said twenty-one year old just didn’t care and got himself a cup of coffee and his ever so needed ibuprofen. 

“So what’s with ya sleeping in doc?” Bugs asked as Yakko made his way past the chefs working on what seemed to be a small lunch. 

“The party made me exhausted.” Yakko supplied as he took a sip of his coffee. Gagging slightly at how lukewarm it was. 

A chuckle escaped the hare. “Well, better start getting used to it. When you’re King, you’re gonna be attending a lot of parties.” 

“Only if the same happens to Wakko and Dot.” Yakko mumbles as he makes his way over to a small dining room and sits down at a table. With Bugs sitting across from him.

”When they get done with their degrees in university they will I promise.” 

“How long will that take?” 

Bugs furrows his brows for a minute and begins to think. “Well-“ the hare begins to grow nervous and it shows as his ears fall to be close to his head. “Ya know, I think your room should be done soon. You won’t have to sleep in the guest room for much longer.”

Yakko shrugs and takes a gulp of his coffee which earns him a glare from the toon across from him. “It’s fine Bugs. The guest room is really nice and comfortable. Hell it’s a room is it not?” 

“Watch it with the language, we’ve been over this for the last how many years?” Bugs tells the younger toon who continues to work on drinking their room temperature black coffee. 

“Since I was sixteen. So about five or so years.” Yakko says as he lets a silence grow between them while he drinks the last of the coffee. “Anyways, excuse me for asking, but why is my suite taking so long? I don’t mean to sound rude. I’m just curious.” 

“Daffy’s cousin came in and helped out with the bathroom. But plumbing got ruined and now it’s being redone.” Bugs says explaining the stupid details on everything. “But everything should be done in a few days time.” 

A nod is all the hare gets in response. 

The room goes silent and out the corner of his eyes, bugs spots Lola holding up a clipboard and is saying something into her earpiece. And on the other side of the room, now that he also notices it. Daffy (who for some reason was head of security) was standing watch. Okay at least he was doing his job at least. 

After a few more minutes the silence becomes unbearable and Bugs speaks. “The press is having a field day.”

A hum comes from the prince as he glances up from his empty coffee mug. “Are they now?” 

A nod and hum come in return to his question. “Yes. They are talking about your party from last night. However all we’ve heard so far is good news.”

”That’s shocking. I thought the news always told lies.” Yakko mumbles out a bit to loudly. Getting an eye roll from Bugs in response. 

“Well, I did say so far didn’t I?” 

Peering down into the empty coffee mug Yakko purses his lips together. “Yeah I guess you’re right...” 

The silence comes back and Bugs stands up. “Well, I suggest you clean yourself up and get out of your clothes from last night. We have some lessons for you to go over today and for the next few days.” 

“Alright.” Yakko replies before standing up. He then makes his way to the kitchen. As he was going to wash it himself. Besides it’s the least he can do, but the mug gets taken by a small mouse who he thinks is called Speedy (and is also head chef) who then ushers him out. Which okay, kinda rude but they had been making lunch so it was understandable. 

Leaving the kitchen, Yakko makes his way back to the guest suite and quickly does his best to clean himself up to the best of his abilities. As Bugs probably had him under a time limit right now knowing him. Causing the prince to rush as he grabs some regular clothes. Like a pair of Smokey topaz colored slacks, and a green long sleeved tee as it was a bit cold in the castle. Yakko then goes and brushes his fur a small bit to look a bit presentable and a new pair of gloves that didn’t have a coffee stain on them. 

After finishing with that, he rushes out the suite and begins to make his way to Bugs’ office (where he was pretty sure the lessons where being held). And thankfully Lola is standing in the doorway and she ushers in the prince. 

“Cutting it very close. You were almost late.” Bugs tells the toon as he looks up from his watch. 

“But I wasn’t.” Yakko says with a small shrug and a chuckle. However Bugs ignores it and begins with the lessons. Which for the most part go well, aside from the occasional small zany prank pulled by Yakko. But overall everything was fine and Buts decided that there had been enough of lessons and that they would continue the next day.

Which was fine by Yakko, as this left more time for reading up on some books from the university he studied. And thankfully he had studied for Public and international affairs. Though it wasn’t like he had a choice. He basically chose it due to him going to be doing government. And it wasn’t like he could go to school for learning how to govern a country. So it was the second best thing. 

Yakko fell asleep at some point when reading. He wasn’t very sure when, but he did wake up earlier than he did the day before and actually got to eat breakfast this time. That and he met a few members of the staff. Who were really nice. However, Yakko ignored them as he read, ate and listened to the news. 

It wasn’t until later in the morning when Lola had decided to enter. And she offers the prince a small smile as she knocks on the door. “Good morning prince Yakko. Bugs bids you a good morning. However he can’t tell you that personally since he is in session with parliament.”   
  
“Oh, uhm okay.” 

“I thought you’d be more excited to hear that. As it means no lessons for the rest of the morning.” 

Yakko lets out a chuckle. “Well, I mean it’s all fine and dandy. But there’s not much to really do in a big castle- I mean there is but-“ the prince lets out a frustrated groan.

Lola let’s put a soft laugh that seems to make Yakko lighten up a small bit. “It’s fine, I understand what you mean. But you’re free to explain the palace.” 

The prince’s eyes lit up like stars. “Oh thank you Lola!” 

The rabbit nods. “Of course.” She the turns on her heels and begins to make her way out the door before stopping and faces Yakko. “I almost forgot. Bugs would like to meet you in the throne room in an hour.” 

“Throne room, hour, got it!” Yakko says repeating the first three words to himself before yelling out the last two with a smile. Which Lola returns as she leaves the room. 

Now excited that he can finally explores the palace, Yakko changes out of his sleep wear and throws on a comfortable pair of pants along with a hoodie from the university he attended and makes his way to the doors. Grabbing his mug of hot coffee as he does so. And makes his way to explore the halls of the old yet modernized castle. Which is honestly beautiful. The brightly lit halls and rooms, the marble tiled floors, and the beautiful white painted walls that had paintings of forestry and oceans hung about. Nothing too unusual for a castle. That was until Yakko reached a small area of the castle was dimly lit and had more medieval looking sculptures and pieces on display. Which honestly amazed Yakko, but kinda freaked him out at the same time.

The prince keeps walking however and soon finds his way to what he can only assume is a small area for praying as a cross is hung up on the wall. He pays it no mind however and instead decides to investigate one of the busts that was near the hung of cross. And as he messes with it, the sound of a wall opening is what gets his attention and it scares the prince a small bit. However instead of leaving it be he gives a smile. “Nice..” he then makes his way inside, leaving his cup of coffee near the bust. 

Walking through the opened area in the wall, Yakko ventures further and runs his fingers across the wall. And he follows the hallway down and up a pair of steps. And at the top of those stairs is a smallish room like area. And a small square like door. 

Yakko had already come so far, he didn’t see the point in leaving it alone. So he makes his way over and undoes its latch before lifting it up and peers through the vent like area into- no way! It was too convenient! He was witnessing parliament talking! And right now Viscount Pete was standing up talking to the adjourned members. And now that Yakko took into account, all of the parliament members had been Disney toons... aside from Brain that is... but it was just weird. 

But anyways Yakko continued on with spying and listening. Well for the most part since it was hard to hear Pete due to the distance and the wall. He couldn’t hear the first part but he definitely heard the rest of it. 

“As of last year, on the occasion of his 21st birthday. Another toon of the ‘bloodline’ became eligible to assume the throne.”

“What?” Yakko asks himself confused before looking at Bugs who looked highly confused. 

“You put air quotes around the word ‘bloodline’ what do you mean by that?” 

Pete let out a small chuckle. Acting as if Bugs was stupid. “Even though these toons are related by blood. As toons can’t bleed. They are connected by the same ink.” 

The members of parliament share a confused look with one another while Bugs and Brain glance at each other. 

“Basically, when our companies crossed and we worked on the film “Who framed roger rabbit” back how many years ago. When in the making of certain toons. The ink used for creating the Warner brothers and sister’s family tree also was used in making another family tree. The Goof’s.” 

Bugs let out a groan and hid his head in his gloved hands. “Great the author is making this more difficult then the damn movie to a studio I’m not even apart of.”  
  
Pete pays little attention to the hare. And makes his way towards him and the prime minister. “What I am saying, is that Lord Goof, who I have been watching over for the last many years since his father’s passing. Is ready to take his place as the next in line to Warnerstock.”   
  
Brain let out a groan next as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “This author needs to get a better story...”

Thankfully one of the parliament members spoke up. “Wait. Isn’t Prince Yakko next in line for the throne? Then the next Warner siblings? As their last names are basically the name of the Warner bros. Company?” 

Next a different toon spoke up. “Well according to the author. The rule states that since Disney had the film rights over Who framed roger rabbit... which Spielberg and Amblin worked on. Disney toons would technically be in line for the throne.” 

Bugs lets out a sigh and bangs his head on the table much to the shock of the parliament members. “Why are we enforcing that rule now? When technically Warnerstock was ruled by the kids parents? It’s the Warner siblings, they shouldn’t have to give it up to a Disney toon if it’s theirs. Can’t we just get rid of the bullshit Disney rules and have our companies just coexist?” 

Yakko (who you may have forgotten was still spying on the group) continued on with watching and furrowed his brow with each passing word that parliament spoke. Slowly becoming more pissed off. 

“Bugs-“ A familiar high pitched voice spoke up, which belonged to Mickey Mouse. “It’s not our fault that the author doesn’t know what the hell they’re doing. But we’re going’s long with it because it makes sense for Disney to do something like that- but anyways- Prince Yakko is not qualified as he is not a Disney toon. And forgive me for saying this- but many of us don’t think that the boy is the most suitable choice to govern Warnerstock...” 

Many mumbles in agreement began to arise between the members of parliament and Brain interjected himself into the mix. “Now, now, fellow toons. Please.” He pauses to clear his throat. “How about I suggest to this honored body. Allow prince Yakko another chance.” 

The toons began to talk amongst one another before Bugs began thinking long and hard. Soon after a lightbulb appeared over his head. “Now fellow toons. This might sound outrageous, but what if Yakko married a Disney toon as a consort? That way a Disney would still be allowed to rule on the throne?” 

“No...” Yakko said softly to himself, his ears falling against his head as his did so. “Bugs why...” 

Mickey cleared his throat and looked around. “I don’t think we have a choice do we?” 

Bugs shook his head. “No we don’t...” 

The room decided on that. Then came the fighting. 

“Now, Prince Yakko still has some lessons and training to go over before he can be crowned.” Bugs started, him glancing at Brain for support.

”Ah yes. How about we allow Prince Yakko one year. During this time he must marry or he and his siblings forfeit the throne to Warnerstock to young lord Goof?” 

The arguing began to arise again. With some members saying it should be six months, others said two months. But Mickey’s answer got everyone’s attention. “Thirty days.” 

Yakko, who couldn’t bear to hear anymore of the stupid conversation slammed the square metal frame down without bothering to latch it back up and makes his way back down the secret hallway and makes his way into the room with the bust and hung up cross. Which he glares at before grabbing his cup of coffee. He then makes his way out the dimly lit area, downing the coffee as he does so and makes his way to the guest suite to calm himself down for the next few minutes before heading down to the throne room.

And when Yakko arrived, he saw Bugs slumped over in the throne. Though the hare perks up a small bit when he sees the prince. 

“You wanted to see me?” Yakko asks 

“Yes- I believe I have some upsetting news..” 

“Yeah, I know... I found the secret hallway behind the wall.” 

“Oh...” Bugs managed to get out. “That hallway has been there forever. Many royals have used it to see what parliament was up too.” 

“Look, I don’t care about the hallway. I wanna talk about the larger matter at hand..” Yakko says not caring if he’s rude. 

“Yes, of course I understand...” Bugs said. 

“Do you really? They want me to be married in thirty days! I’ve never even fallen in love!” Okay that was false he was probably in love with that Max guy he met two nights ago. “It’s like it’s some damn trick to make me have an arranged marriage- oh I see where this is going now...” Yakko mumbles out feeing very frustrated. 

Bugs let’s out a sigh. “You know Yakko. You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to become King.”

The room goes silent as Yakko looks around. His eyes soon falling on a portrait of his parents. And he begins to think long and hard on his decisions. “You know, the thing with us Warner’s. We aren’t quitters. And I don’t think I’d do my family proud if I just willingly gave up everything. Besides I’ve been doing lessons on how to be proper and how to act like a prince. And I’m not letting those get thrown in the trash.” 

“And because you have no choice?” Bugs asks with a raised brow. 

“Yes- and because I have no choice.” Yakko replies with a slightly nervous and forced out laugh. 

Bugs nods. “Alright... why don’t we try to have a relaxing day.. we’re going to have a long and frustratingly complicated story. I can just feel it...” 

With that Yakko and Bugs makes their way out the throne room. Both nervous as for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of y’all have seen the princess diaries 2, you probably know that as a way to please parliament Mia chooses a suitor... which I have no idea who I will make that suitor for Yakko... back to the drawing board!  
> Also me changing up the story as to how Max can take the throne probably makes no goddamn sense but in all honestly I don’t care anymore... it’s 3 A.M., I’m tired, this story isn’t beta read and I’m just laughing at how horrible this story concept is. Like the ship is good, but the story- what the hell was I thinking


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a little bit of Yakko/Max in this chapter if you squint hard enough? I dunno maybe?

After the talk in the throne room. Bugs and Yakko had a more relaxing day. Which the prince was thankful for as this meant he now had a valid reason to hide in his room. And this gave Bugs some time to get things under control. Kinda. 

Because Yakko had been hiding out in the guest room, he had no idea that Bugs was getting palace ready for that Lord Goof. Along with other things, however the other things didn’t matter as much.

Bugs did go to the room to check on Yakko at one point. Figuring he could tell the prince that the Lord would be arriving the next day. Which, when Yakko found out he was not all too pleased and gave Bugs the silent treatment as he read. Which was probably deserved on Bugs part. So the hare left. 

When the hare left, Yakko let out a frustrated groan and laid back and looked up at the ceiling. “Inviting a toon here who’s trying to steal the Warnerstockian throne? Very good idea Bugs...” 

The staring up at the ceiling lasted for ten minutes tops before Yakko decided that it was late enough for him to go to bed. And that he’d clean get himself to look more presentable in the morning when he woke up. Alas it was hard too with the anxiety growing as he just stared at the wall, curling himself into a ball as he did so, which okay. Everything would be fine, he’d figure everything out... he was sure of it. 

—————

Max hated being woken up early in the morning. No he despised it with a passion. Which meant everyone usually left him alone to sleep in. Expect today. He was woken up rather rudely as the curtains got drawn open by a rather familiar looking fellow. Who he could only assume was P.J. Which was weird as he usually slept in too. Unless their was something going on that meant he had to be up early. 

“Peej...” Max began as he glanced over at his alarm clock. It was still barely 7:45. “What are you doing?” 

The housemate stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his friend. The toon was obviously tired. The bags under his eyes gave it away. “Trying to get you to wake up.”

Max glances over at the alarm clock again and let’s out a yawn. “Why?”

A yawn comes in response before P.J. replies with a actual answer. “So, my dad apparently told parliament that weird elaborate backstory of yours and now you’re staying at the palace.”

“Still doesn’t explain why you’re in my room.” Max says before tossing his pillow over his head.

“Dude, just get ready... you know how my dad gets okay?” P.J. tells him before exiting the room. Shutting the door with a slight slam which makes Max jump up a small bit. 

Then he just sits on the bed for a few minutes. Staring at the wall blankly as he tries to wake himself up just a small bit. Which works, though he’s not fully awake and decides that if he’s gonna go to the palace he better make himself look decent. 

So he slowly gets out the bed and readies himself by taking a brisk shower, in the attached bathroom. Afterwards he makes his grooming look slightly better. It’s not anywhere near as nice as it looked for Yakko’s birthday, but it was presentable. 

Heading back out into his room, he begins searching for a nice looking outfit to wear. Soon deciding upon a blue button up long sleeved shirt, some blakish gray pants (which had a matching blazer to go with it) and his only nice pair of shoes. The same ones he had worn to the party. 

Slipping on the last shoe, Max stands up and glances down at himself. He didn’t look too terribly bad, he was still presentable to say the least. And it made him wonder if Yakko would find it appropriate. Besides he was staying at the toons palace after all. Couldn’t make the place a look like trash with him standing there now could he?

Shaking the thought off, Max quickly looks for his suitcase (though it was more like dufflebag) and sets off to work on getting it packed. Which included a good amount of clothes, pants, socks, underwear and a pair of athletic shoes. 

Once done, he makes his way out the room with bag in hand. Heading straight towards the kitchen as he does so to grab a cup of coffee. Which when he enters the room he sees P.J. Who is sitting at the table reading. But, Max says nothing to him as he goes and grabs himself a mug and gets the coffee maker ready. 

Once done getting the coffee maker ready, Max turns it on and runs his eyes sleepily. Hopefully when he got to the damn palace he’d be able to take a nap. But for now, he’d have to get a small surge of energy from the damn coffee. The sound of coffee maker finishing off the dirty bean water is what gets his attention. 

Max turns off the coffee maker and grabs his mug before pouring the coffee into it. He then heads out to the lounge area of the house and sits down in a armchair. He begins to think quietly, working on drinking his coffee as he does so. 

What’s he thinking about? Skateboarding? Food? Sleep? Yakko? Probably was thinking about yakko since the prince made an impression on him. Then again Pete basically made Max dance with the prince as to get on his good side which would probably come in handy today. 

After sitting for what seems like hours, Max notices that his mug of coffee is empty and he sets it down on the table stand next to him. Glancing at the objects on the table as he does so. Which consists of three darts, a pencil and now his mug. 

Picking up the darts. Max stands up and stretches before glancing over at the wall. On it hung the target. Maybe a round or two wouldn’t hurt so badly? So he gets himself to a reasonable distance and throws the first dart. It landing near the edge of the target. Okay, he still had two more tries. Using the same technique as before, Max throws the first dart and it’s nearing the middle of the target. He could probably make a bullseye if he was lucky. 

Getting into the same stance as before with the last two and carefully changing the position of his arm and hand, he focuses on the board and takes a few deep breaths. Max just stands there calculating if this would be a good throw. Which soon he deems it will be and begins to motion the dart in his hand, slowly getting ready to throw it- 

_Thud!_

”Goof!” The roaring voice of a familiar cat echos into the house with the thudding of the door against the wall causes Max to jerk his hand a bit and throws the dart prematurely. It piercing the wall. Great...

Max says nothing as he makes his way towards the board and takes the dart out of the wall. Checking to see how bad the damage had been. Thankfully it was a small hole... nothing too terribly bad. It was fixable at least. 

The sounds of footsteps grew closer to the lounge and a person made themselves known with a laugh. 

“Morning Pete.” Max mumbled out as he grabbed the other two darts from the board. Then made his way back to the spot he stood at. 

The cat furrowed his brows and made his way over the the anthropomorphic dog toon who was getting ready to throw his dart again. “Not even a little bit of enthusiasm?” 

“Coffee has’t kicked in yet. Give me a few minutes.” Max tells him as he readies his dart up. However Pete stands in his way. 

“I have a question for you Goof.” There it was with last names. Just call him max for crying out loud... “Do you think the Warner’s are fit for the throne?” 

The toon let’s out a grunt. Can’t he just play darts? “No. They are highly immature.” 

“And you are my boy, meaning we have to show parliament that you’re more qualified.” 

Max raises a brow. “How do you plan on doing that?” 

Pete glances at the dart’s in Max’s hand. ”May I?” 

With a shrug, the toon hands them over to the older one and steps to the side as Pete stands in his place and gets the dart ready. “I’m going to show you an old trick my father taught me. Gets ya to hit the target every time.” 

Now interested, Max watches carefully as Pete moves his arm back and forth before holding the dart in front of him and runs towards the board and forcefully shoves the dart into the bullseye. “Isn’t that cheating?” 

Pete takes a glance at the boy and shakes his head. “Do you really not get it? We’re going to cheat to get you onto the throne.” 

Still a bit confused, Max just shrugs. 

“Anyways, get your things. We’re heading to the palace now.” 

Max nods and makes his way back to the kitchen and grabs his duffle bag. Hopefully he’d be more awake by the time they reached the palace. 

—————

The staff back at the palace had been frantic. Making sure everything was spotless, and made sure they had more then enough security. Which Daffy brought up with Bugs. 

“Bugs. I know that this toon that is coming to stay with us will probably need to be watched like a hawk. But- did that really mean we needed to let interns help?” 

The hare who was already stressed due to multiple, multiple things gives daffy a tired look. “Why are you complaining about them now?” 

“Well, you know that kid, “Plucky” was it? He follows me everywhere.” Daffy tells his friends before glaring over at Plucky who was standing in the doorway.

“It won’t last long Daffy. He’s only going to be here for a while then he’ll go back to looniversity.” 

Daffy let’s put a huff and crosses his arms. “He better, and if not, I’m quitting.”

Bugs gives an eye roll. “Like it’ll make any difference.”

Now insulted, Daffy opens his beak to say something yet is stopped and he pauses to put a finger on his earpiece. “You got lucky rabbit. Their vehicle is here. Now let’s get going.”

Giving the duck a glare, Bugs stands up and makes his way out the room. With Plucky and Daffy following him to the entrance room of the palace. Where standing in front of one of the mirrors stood Yakko. Who was wearing lovely dark green ensemble. But he wasn’t focusing on that, he was focusing on his hair. 

“Everything alright?” Bugs asks the male. 

“Peachy.” Yakko mumbles as he glances over at Bugs. “I still can’t believe you want that brat to stay here.” 

Bugs rolls his eyes. “This makes it easier to keep an eye out on him.”

”I suggested that we hit him with a mallet a few times.” Daffy says interjecting himself into the conversation.   
  
“Why didn’t we go with Daffy’s idea?” Yakko whines.

”Quit complaining. Like I said it’s easier to keep an eye on him so he doesn’t cause any mischief.” 

The room goes quiet and they all stare at each other before Yakko lets out a groan. “Look, I just don’t want to be nice to someone who wants to take my family’s place on the throne. That and he’s rude, self-centered, arrogant-“ 

Bugs raises a brow as yakko continues but shortly interrupts. “How would you know. Have you met him?” 

Yakko pauses briefly. “No... but he probably is. As he suddenly wants this all for himself. Like come on!” 

“Yes- however we still must remain on good terms with him.”

As Yakko goes to retaliate. The sound of Lola’s voice presents itself as she walks into the room. Standing to the side of the doorframe as she does so. “Announcing Viscount Pete and Lord Goof.”

Yakko lets out a unhappy huff and makes his way over next to Bugs and stands up tall to make a good impression. He also puts a faux smile on his face.

The doors to the other side of the room open. And in walk the two toons who make their way towards Bugs and Yakko. Their footsteps echo as they get closer and closer. While Yakko’s smile falls when he sees that Lord Goof is Max. The same guy he danced with in that small intimate moment...

Don’t tell him it was all a lie. 

“You’re highness!” Pete says as he greets the prince. Holding his hand out to shake it. Which Yakko does. “May I introduce an old family friend of mine, Lord Maximilian Goof.” 

“It’s very- nice to meet you.” Bugs tells the toon as he shakes his hand, smiling as he does so

Max shares a smile at the hare. “Nice to meet you as well. Also thank you for inviting me to stay at the palace.” 

Looks like the coffee finally kicked in. 

Bugs then turns Max’s attention to Yakko. “May I present to you Prince Yakko.” 

Max glances at the prince and his smile turns smug when he sees that Yakko won’t share him a glance. 

It takes Bugs a second or so to notice and he elbows the toon. “Aren’t you going to greet your guest?” It didn’t sound like a question. It was a full on demand... 

Tensing up, Yakko slowly turns to face the toon and shoots him a obviously fake smile. He then makes his way over to Max and holds his hands behind his back. “ _Lord_ Max.” The tone of his voice dripping with poison as he stares him down for a few seconds before getting a mallet out from his hammer space and whacks the male. 

Everyone goes wide eyed as Yakko lets go of the mallet and let’s out a huff before walking away in a rage. 

Plucky let’s out a small chuckle which earns him a stare from Daffy and Lola and he stops quickly and stares down at the floor.

Max, who looked to be in a lot of pain groans and closes his eyes shut. He probably had a concussion now.. “I for some reason thought he would’ve stomped on my foot...”

Bugs just stands there shocked for a few more seconds before looking at both Pete and Max and gives them a nervous smile. “I’ll go get the nurse... and then I’ll be with you both as quickly as I can...” a nervous laugh escapes him before he follows after Yakko. 

Now, the only toons in the room where Lola, who was helping Max over to a chair, plucky, who was watching from afar. And Daffy, who made his way over to Pete as the toon made a comment about the prince. 

“Are you training that boy to be a Prince or a professional whack-a-mole player?”

Daffy let’s out a forced laugh. “Jealous that you couldn’t be one?” 

The viscount sends him a glare and Daffy looks the other way a bit nervously, then walks over to Lola and Max. All while wondering what Bugs and was showing to say to Yakko. 

Which, took Bugs a bit of time to find the prince. Who was in the kitchen eating ice cream. Which he hoped was dairy free. The hare walks over and raises a brow at the boy. “Want to explain why you just almost killed someone?”   
  
“We’re toons... we can’t die.” Yakko mumbles while stabbing the spoon into the pint of ice cream. “But anyways- I actually have met Lord Max...” he wants to just call him Max. But now, it feels wrong without the title for some odd reason.

Bugs still keeps a stern expression on his face. 

“Yeah, I met him. On my birthday. Of course then I didn’t know who he was. And we danced... and I flirted and I thought we had this connection. But I guess I was wrong...” he sounds bitter as he talks about Max and his expression is heartbreaking to say the least. Making Bugs soften up a small bit. 

“Well, as a mentor. I don’t condone that behavior.” He pauses for a second. “But as a friend, all I can say is that I hope you knocked some sense into him.” 

The younger toon let’s put a slightly forced but happy laugh as he stabs into the ice cream once more and eats it.

”Now, come. I want to show you something that I think you’ll like.” 

Yakko raises a brow and nods as he stands up with the ice cream pint in hand. 

Bugs stops him and takes the pint out of his hand. “You can leave this here.” He then sets it down on the counter. 

“Fine.” Yakko tells the hare as they make their way out the kitchen. Though he stops in the door frame and looks at Speedy. “Hide that so Daffy can’t find it.” 

The mouse nods and then goes and hides the pint. And with that Yakko left the room and followed Bugs.

Whatever the mentor had to show him. Better have been worth it to leave the ice cream behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty I should’ve just made this a one chapter story. But because i got the idea stuck in my head that I needed to finish this or else I would regret not writing it-  
> I’m sorry for making one of the worst fan fics in existence 😬

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not entirely sure if I should write the rest of the story (aka basically do princess diaries 2 but make it Disney and Warner Bros characters)  
> Cause I kinda have it set up to be like that but I’m not sure if I should do it haha.. let’s see how this first chapter does and I’ll do the rest.  
> (So if I did that I’d change the name the summary and all that, even add characters and stuff. As I did want to write Dot and Wakko but I didn’t know what I’d do with them.)  
> Anyways happy New Years everyone! Stay safe!


End file.
